


just breathe

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, Gratuitous porn, Hamburr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: apparently there's a dearth of fics where Burr is fucked into the floor, while being dirty-talked by Hamilton?we're here to fix that.thinksideways and holograms are to blame for this, mostly holograms.





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/gifts), [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some kind of heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690989) by [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/pseuds/thinksideways). 



> written 23 April 2017 (para nuestra estrella)

Biological response is impossible to hide -- especially when you're being dicked hard, pounded into the floor by a sweaty nuisance of a Nevisian immigrant who is _still goddamn talking_.

Nevertheless, Burr tried to hide it. He might have to deal with the shame of being fucked in his office, and by Hamilton of all people, but Alexander didn't have to know Burr was _enjoying_ it.

God knows Hamilton wasn't paying much attention. He missed the stillness in Burr when they first kissed, and the ripple of desire over Burr's face when their hips ground together, one backed against the desk and both still clothed, and he didn't notice the helpless gasp from Burr when he went inside, first with fingers and tongue and then cock stretching him open with a tremendous effort of patience.

Hamilton talked through all that.

He was talking, right now, about work. He had an idea (of course) for the financial system (of course) which was much more comprehensive than Jefferson's plan (of course), and he only needed to talk it over with Washington before he could move forward --

He was moving forward inside Burr, chafing his shoulders and the bottom of his ass on the rough knotted-wool carpet. All things considered, Burr was grateful for the carpet -- rug burn being preferable to splinters. And Hamilton was hitting so close, so close, _fuck --_  he shifted his leg and Alexander hit deeper or maybe the angle was different and it was so sweet and so damn filthy, Burr felt himself whimper and break out in a sweat.

Hamilton (of course) didn't notice. "Jefferson told me I'm only comfortable playing with other people's money since I never had any of my own. And he told me to call him Sir -- _Sir_ ," he growled, a self-righteous fury, "as if I'd -- wait. Burr?"

_Shit._ Burr went still.

"You liked that. I _felt_ you. What did I do -- this? No? Or was it this?" And he tried different rhythms and strokes, blessedly obtuse, before he remembered -- "Oh. Oh. Right. _Sir._ "

\-- and again Burr had that traitorous reaction, a shiver and clench so deep that Alexander shivered too, and smiled.

Burr had surely been happier when he'd been ignored.

Hamilton said "I like the way you open up for me, _sir_ \-- you're so pretty, so--" and he was moving again, little jots against the hot center, making Burr's breath change and his skin flush. "I'm going to kiss you, sir," and Hamilton did so, slipping back out a bit as he leaned forward and that drag was delicious too, it was pure sin, and the way Burr's stomach clenched at that well-known voice teasing him to seek a response, and how Alexander moaned when he thrust forward again, surprised at his own pleasure now, the way they became lovers at the end of the act rather than the beginning, they way they swirled into each other, marking the other with fingernails and come -- that was shameful and perfect.

Burr wanted more. 

He did not want to say so.

He thought Alexander wanted it too. He thought Hamilton's great mind was a little shaken, even as he pulled out and cleaned up and tugged back on clothes and re-knotted the ribbon in his hair and gave Burr a wicked smile, saying "Better stock oil in your desk drawer."

Burr thought that was sheer bravado. And the way Hamilton hesitated a half-second before saying "Sir," on a voice that broke on the single syllable, well -- that was how he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> y si pierdes mis huellas que dios te bendiga  
> respira, respira ...  
>  _[insert 'gator emoji here]_


End file.
